


Filthy/Gorgeous

by melliyna



Category: Criminal Minds, Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, M/M, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles of a porny nature. One Rachel Maddow/Emily Prentiss, one David Rossi/Aaron Hotchner (the second in a kid-verse context).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy/Gorgeous

She'd introduced herself as Emily, almost apologetically and with half a glance away that was awkward and charming in roughly equal amounts. It's only when Rachel is kissing her later, hitching up her shirt and gasping because does this woman ever know how to use her hands, that she starts to see something else.

Emily likes it when her bruises get pressed or when Rachel makes them and yet, she doesn't talk about them. There's more kissing, then abandoned coffee (and a laugh, when they both stop to move books out of the way) and it's a date for another day. Except she never does seem to get around to asking where those ones she's never seen before came from and Emily (whose last name gets dropped in to the conversation in the second week) never says.

They hold hands walking down the street and Rachel starts talking about her to Keith and somewhere along the line, she also learns that Emily might like bruises, being on her knees and ropes but she doesn't like being held from behind. Or bites or blood.

She kisses her all over, babbles about whatever might happen to come in to her head and wishes she understood a little more why Emily Prentiss is happy to be told what to do, but not how to make her tell her stories. When Emily tells her she works for the FBI, things start to fall in place. Seeing Agent Prentiss is a very different thing than the Emily who she'll come home to but then, that's how it is.

When she meets Emily's team, Rachel has to begin all over again with Emily Prentiss and authority because there's a whole novel here she hasn't read yet.

 

-

 

He swears sometimes Aaron likes to wear that shirt specifically to, well, he's got him up against the wall right now hasn't he? This is one of those evenings when the kids aren't there and well, if a shirt gets ruined in the course of this - it's a worthy sacrifice.

It really is a worthy sacrifice.

Aaron is somehow very good at being both silent and utterly talkative when he's got him like this and sometimes it's just all kinds of mind-blowing how much he's yet to map. How much he's yet to know and what that means. But he's got this, right now.

"Did you wear that shirt on purpose, Aaron?"

He just gets something like a wicked smile in response, the one the world doesn't normally see. It's a sense of leaving to the imagination and he likes it, likes it almost as much as the noises he gets out of Aaron unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt and there's a way Dave does it now - that combination of holding the other man firmly enough to leave the beginnings of bruises with one hand, while he's unbuttoning his shirt with the other.

"Aaron, Aaron. Bed, now I think."

They just barely make it up the stairs but then, it has been two weeks and fuck, he really has missed this. Missed Aaron, missed the way he looks tangled in bed sheets, hair stuck up every which way and then some. His Aaron, his Aaron is very good with his mouth and hands and he's not the verbal one, but he definitely appreciates it when Dave is.

Sometimes there are ropes, this time he's using cuffs and there's an affirmation here, in the way they both trace each others skin and Dave is talking endearments and possessives and oh god, Aaron, where the fuck did you learn that all in a jumbled rush. This is coming home to what is his, to what is theirs as much as the lazy weekend they've got planned before the kids come back.


End file.
